Tenchi Muyo: All I Want For Christmas
by Geor-sama
Summary: Another Christmas present,  What happens when to people tell each other what they want for Christmas? Sorry for the problems in this fic but  is messn with me.


****

All I want for Christmas. 

By Geor-sama

December 21, 2002

It was a quiet time at the Masaki household, the fights had decreased; Tenchi wasn't as panicky as normal and everyone seemed to be extra cheerful, including Sasami. The reason for the change in attitude was partly due to the snow outside the house and partly because it was Christmas. 

It was indeed peaceful times, Ryoko and Aekea had put aside their rivalry long enough to decorate the Christmas tree which Tenchi and his father had brought home. They had even behaved while shopping and a small mountain of presents were wrapped and waiting beneath the evergreen branches.

It was indeed a beautiful sight to behold, no more so than to Tenchi who wake up in the mornings to find only empty space hovering over him (He did feel a little disappointed at that, but her mission was far more important.) It might be strange to think this, but Ryoko spent her time watching the presents making sure that nobody, none of the girls or the men, so much as dared to touch one and try to find out what is waiting for them on Christmas. 

This was due to the fact that last year, Washu, Mihoshi and oddly enough, even Aekea had banned together and unwrapped each present and once knowing what they were getting rewrapped them. Unfortunately for Washu, she had forgotten about her security cameras thus she and the others were caught red handed, otherwise it had been a perfect plan. 

Tenchi, for his part spent the time he now had at the shrine sweeping the steps clean of snow and despite his weak protests, practicing with Katsuhito. Once in about mid-December he had come home and had no sooner freed his feet of his shoes than he sneezed. This brought about the suddenly prompt pouncing of Aekea, Washu, Ryoko and Sasami. He had done his best to escape but they had forced him to bed, fed him chicken soup and then amidst the hustle Aekea and Ryoko slipped out and stormed up to the shrine and talked with Katsuhito. He had merely looked at them blankly said it was Tenchi's fault and then sent them on their way, but Tenchi did notice that his grandfather kept the time in the cold down to the minimum requirements. 

***

The house was quiet now, what with it being the night of Christmas Eve. It was amazing but even here, not a creature was stirring; not even a cabbit. Ryoko was sitting on the couch watching the tree and presents, Washu was doing lord knows what in her lab, Mihoshi, Aekea and Sasami were sound asleep as well. On the mantle place hung with care were stockings in the hopes that Saint Nick shall soon be there. As for Tenchi, well Tenchi was sitting quietly in his bed looking straight ahead at nothing at all he was meditating. 

Now it is a leap of faith to believe that eating something cooked by one of the girls, besides Sasami, wouldn't kill you; but it is down right foolish to think that a former space pirate could spend all her time watching those presents and not get curious. True she had lasted for nearly a full month, but now, well now she cast a sly glance around before ' accidentally' destroying the cameras watching the room. 

She smiled a feline smile and floated off the couch towards the presents, she quietly and gracefully picked each one up, slowly reading each tag before fading it out of the wrapping paper saw who got what and then replaced them perfectly. She noticed as she did this that every present for Tenchi was wrapped almost identical and oddly enough each was similar. All the girls had bought him nearly the exact same thing. She frowned, her eyebrows nearly touching now; it did not suit her in the least.

Her golden eyes seemed to hold a sudden understanding, no body had bothered to ask him what he wanted for Christmas they had just assumed what he wanted and bought it. 

She stood up floating in the air about a foot off the floor, tilting her cyan head to the side still frowning. Absently she began pacing back and forth in the air thinking. What could she do now? It was...she glanced at the wall clock and frowned even more, it was roughly twenty minutes until midnight, thus twenty minutes until Christmas. What could she do to make Tenchi's Christmas special? She couldn't ask him he was asleep now, wasn't he? 

She bit her lower lip and then began to nibble her finger nervously. If she left, Washu would take the opportunity to scan her presents and find out what she got; if she didn't then Tenchi's Christmas wouldn't be that special. She stood straight and lowered her hand to her side and growled. Washu be damned she was going to make Tenchi's Christmas special even if it killed him. 

***

Tenchi kept his eyes focused on the wall, his breathing shallow and slow, just like he had learned from practicing with his grandfather. His mind roamed over dark areas, his consciousness spreading out blanketing the house and surrounding area. It was useful and rather easy to do now since he had been practicing the technique for a nearly three months. 

It helped him avoid fights in school, it helped him dodge his grandfather' s attacks in practice, but for some odd reason he couldn't seem to detect Ryoko at all. The other girls were very apparent, during this state of meditation he could see energy of sorts. Generally darker energy meant bad or danger while brighter energy meant good or no danger, he had quickly noted and memorized each of his families set energy color. Washu had a reddish one, his grandfather had a white blue one, Sasami had a darker blue, and Aekea had a mixture of blue and purple. Tenchi knew he had one like his grandfathers with a slight mixture of Sasami's, but he had no clue about Ryoko because he had never picked it up. 

Thus it came to no great surprise to him when Ryoko appeared in his room without him knowing. He merely blinked letting the meditated state go and focused on her, his eyes locking with hers. His face was blank as she crossed her legs and hovered in the air not breaking eye contact with him, she smiled not in that seductive smile, or that teasing smile but in a rather loving and friendly smile. The type often reserved for dearly loved ones or the best of friends. Tenchi found that while he liked her other smiles he preferred this one best, it seemed to warm a part of him. 

She studied him intently for several seconds before speaking her voice was soft, quiet and completely un-Ryoko. "Tenchi what do you want for Christmas?" 

Tenchi blinked and couldn't help but give her a bemused smile as he answered "What do I want for Christmas? Good will for all?" 

Ryoko frowned slightly. "Be serious, I just realized none of us asked you what you wanted for Christmas we just bought what we assumed you'd like. And I know you, you'll say you love everything, even if secretly you'll never wear it, or use it, or even think about it ever again." 

Tenchi chuckled slightly and shook his head, this was a first Ryoko realizing and acting like a normal person concerned about another person. Ryoko seemed to be waiting and not wanting to use up all her patience now he answered her. "Ryoko, I really don't want anything for Christmas, I never got what I really wanted before so I don't want anything now." 

Ryoko seemed to take even more interest in his statement looking thoughtful she spoke slowly considering. " What did you want last year?"

Tenchi blinked either she was playing a very igneous game or she was really wanting to know. He remained silent for a long time and then nodded making up his mind, deciding to tell her. He spoke just as slowly as she had. "All I want for Christmas is..." 

Ryoko leaned in his voice having fallen to barely a whisper, when she heard what he said she sat back looking shocked and surprised. That was not what she was expecting. He merely smiled at her sheepishly and blushing a little. She blinked looking thoughtful and then she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye several times before she finally spoke." Is that what you really wanted last year?" He nodded and she glanced at him again. "All of it? The whole nine years?" Again he nodded and she slowly nodded and turned her face to look at him. She leaned forward their face now inches apart a small smile on her lips and she poked his chest lightly. "You better enjoy this." 

He nodded and then looking thoughtful he asked her. "Well as long as where telling each other what we want for Christmas, what do you want?" 

Ryoko blinked and smiled slyly and whispered in his ear. When she pulled back he was blushing profusely and looking highly nervous. "You really want me to do that?" She nodded and he gulped closing his eyes centering himself and then looked at her. She smiled brightly and faded out of the room leaving a nervous Tenchi. 

***

Sasami was the first up, she shook Aekea awake and then they both like young children, which one of them was, rushed out of the room to Mihoshi' s and once she was up, three giggling and excited girls went and knocked on Tenchi's door. 

He roused himself slid the door open and then gave a startled yell as Sasami, Aekea, and Mihoshi grabbed his arms and hands and dragged him down the hallway, down the stairs and emerged in the living room, where Washu, Katsuhito, Nobuyuki and Ryoko were gathered.

Immediately the girls let him go and rushed to the tree joining Ryoko and Washu. Tenchi wisely joined his father and grandfather on the couch letting the girls go. 

It wasn't long before the girls their gifts unwrapped, hugged and thanking everyone began handing out gifts to the men. Tenchi noted absently that Ryoko had been right; all of them had bought him about the same thing. 

Ryoko smiled at the others as they noticed she didn' t give him a present. Aekea was about to make a jab when Ryoko stood cleared her throat and shot a glace at Tenchi saying quite clearly ' you' d better have my present ready' and then looking at her curious audience blinked out and then reappeared wearing a pair of thigh high red latex boots and a tight red latex out that shower he hips and body quiet well, with a deep v showing off her charms. 

A short and small red velvet Santa coat was over that and a small red velvet Santa hat sat on her head. Grinning amidst the silence that had fallen over the room she brought her red gloved hands around behind her back and holding them, seeming to show her self off to everyone especially Tenchi. 

Then she began to sing unable to keep a note of laughter out of her voice. 

"All I want for Christmas...." 

She stopped noting their reactions to her outfit and smiled noting Tenchi looked like was really enjoying this. She smiled slyly at that realization and began to singing the song once more. 

"All I want for Christmas is my Tenchi, 

My Tenchi, see my Tenchi. 

Then I would wish you a "Merry Christmas."

It seems so long since I could say, 

"He's my Tenchi, so hands off Princes."

Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be

If I could only kiss him.

All I want for Christmas is my Tenchi, 

My Tenchi, see my Tenchi. 

Gee, if I could only have my Tenchi, 

Then I would wish you "Merry Christmas"

There was dead silence as Ryoko grinning and blushing a little stood there nervously looking around, the song over. 

Aekea looked like a mixture between outrage and shock, Washu seemed to be fighting a cackle, Mihoshi was smiling and Sasami was doing her best to keep form giggling. Then a small clapping sound could be heard. All I eyes turned to see Tenchi standing as he clapped literally beaming at her. Then slowly the other two males, Sasami and Mihoshi began to clap. Aekea remained quiet content to shoot dark looks at her rival who ignored her as Tenchi approached still clapping, he stopped in front of her and beaming happily he hugged her tightly. Ryoko fought the urge to squeeze the stuffing out of him instead settling on a gentle hug. Once more the room feel silent and when Tenchi pulled away Ryoko noted he was blushing furiously, Tenchi smiled nervously feeling suddenly self conscious moved back to the couch and sat down amidst the quiet of the room. 

It was several minutes before Nobuyuki hopped up clapped his hands getting everyone's attention and spoke quickly "Well how about breakfast?"

***

Ryoko floated in the hallway, the morning was nearly gone and she still hadn't gotten what she asked for from Tenchi. She stared hard at his door and then down the hallway and seeing no one there reached out and gently knocked. 

She smiled as the door slid open a crack to reveal Tenchi's almond eye to peeking through. He seemed to be smiling as he slid the door open and Ryoko giggled, she couldn't help it, he was wearing a ridicules hat with mistletoe on it. Tenchi moved and motioned for her to come in, she landed and took one step into the doorway and was suddenly embraced by Tenchi who smothered her with a kiss, she rolled her eyes up to see the mistletoe all over the ceiling of his room. She grinned returning the kiss, enjoying the moment. 

When they broke the kiss Tenchi blushed as he spoke. "Last night you said all you wanted for Christmas was to know how I felt. So this good enough?" 

Ryoko grinned moved further into the room shaking her head, she turned finding him a few feet behind her, she grinned kissing his nose lightly before speaking. "I wanna hear you say it." 

Tenchi smiled shyly and did as she asked. "Ryoko...I love yo..." he didn't get the last syllable out, Ryoko was kissing him passionately as she pushed him down onto his bed. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Seasons Greetings, 

Yuletide greetings my fans. I know rather corny and cheap but I think it's fitting and I was in the holiday spirits. Eggnog and standing under mistletoe does that to one. ^_~ 

I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think, Praise is mounted on the wall, constructive criticism is cherished and flames are used to keep me warm since I forgot to pay my gas bill and have no heat. 

From 

Geor-sama 

and his fellow Nekoshippers

Happy Holidays.


End file.
